


Of Gamers And Goths

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Hana and Sombra are just chilling in the school yard together, Hana's goth girlfriend currently coping with a hangover (Sombra x D'va, Fluff)





	Of Gamers And Goths

Hana Song and her girlfriend Sombra were sat in the yard of their school one lunchtime, Hana playing on her Nintendo 3DS while Sombra was resting peacefully. They had been together for a few years, since their first year at high school. While Hana was the typical nerdy, cute gamer girl, Sombra on the other hand was more of a Goth, dressing in dark clothes, mostly black and purple, and being generally a bit moody to others, but to Hana, she was kind to her and sweet, almost breaking her gothic charade for her.

However, today, Sombra was out of touch with reality, merely groaning as she sat on the bench next to Hana.

Hana then glanced over at her, seeing her press her black leather biker glove to her forehead while groaning. "You okay, Sombie?"

Sombra sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm a bit doofy today,  _cariño_ ," She expressed. "I had a wild party at Amélie's the other night. She and Gabe had cracked open this good booze, but damn... I regret even having a sip."

Hana chuckled. "You're still having a hangover?"

"Well that and feeling the relapse from smoking," Sombra admitted. "Gabe gets good weed you see."

"Ah, I getcha," Hana replied.

"Seriously, I'd recomend you get your head fucked sometime, but your games do that anyway," She remarked.

Hana giggled. "True. The power of playing a good game can overcome anything, even the shit you do."

Sombra glanced over at Hana's game. "What game is that?"

"Pokemon."

"It's so… kiddy. I thought you played those shooty type games."

"Nah, they aren't really my thing," Hana told her.

"Yet, you play a game designed for 7 year olds," Sombra said.

"Games like this are designed for everyone," Hana argued. "Not everything that looks cartoony is always for kids you know."

"The hell if I know. I was never a cartoon person as a kid. I was an outdoors girl," Sombra retorted.

"And yet you fell for an introverted nerd like me," Hana chirped.

Sombra booped Hana on the nose. "Yeah, I did. And for what it's worth, I'm glad we found each other."

Hana blushed and hid her nose. "Why do you always to that?!"

"Because girls like being booped. It's a scientific fact," Sombra stated. She then looked at Hana's game, seeing a creature on the screen that reminded her of something. "Hey, what's that called?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That thing on your screen."

Sombra looked at the creature. "Oh that's Dusknoir. It's a Ghost Pokemon."

Sombra chuckled. "He looks like Gabe."

Hana laughed. "Oh my god he does! He's all spooky and angsty!"

Sombra hugged Hana. "Can you give him a name?"

"I can." Hana then renamed the creature after Gabriel.

Sombra smiled. "Perfect."

Hana then looked at the time using her handheld. "Ah shit, it's nearly the end of lunch."

"What class do you have next?"

"I have Math next, really hard," Hana said, before groaning.

Sombra held her hand. "Mind if I walk down with you? Give you some support?"

"I'd appreciate it, but it's fine babe. You just rest here and deal with that hangover."

"It's not a hangover! I'm just super tired!"

"Then why can I smell weed on your clothes, and beer," Hana remarked.

Sombra groaned. "You are such a detective. You should be a cop."

"Well, I am thinking of applying for that police internship," She admitted. Hana then leaned down and kissed Sombra's lips. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie, I love you," Sombra told her.

"Love ya too," Hana bid her farewell. She picked up her backpack and walked into the school building, a slight skip in her step.

Sombra smiled and took out her phone, opening the messenger app.

**Sombra: Hey gabe, did you know you look like a ghost with a mouth in its chest.**

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** So how this one came about was Matty sending me a pic of a goth girlfriend and a gamer girlfriend together and I thought it was super cute. Now, I didn't go for Amelie going with Hana because well... she's kinda the obvious choice when you think of Goth and Overwatch, so I put Sombie there instead.

Hope you like!


End file.
